Mianhae, geurigo saranghae
by aysndrEXO
Summary: "DO KYUNGSOO!"/"Aaahhh, siapapun yang menyakiti Kyungsoo dan membuatnya menangis, akan ku pastikan orang itu menyesal sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dan tidak akan kubiarkan orang itu mendekati Kyungsoo lagi."/"...Aku mohon..."/ mian, gak bisa bikin summary T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Mianhae, geurigo saranghae**

**Cast : All Member EXO (sebenarnya nggak langsung semua, perchapter pasti ada tambahan cast)**

**Main Pair : All Official Couple of EXO**

**Genre : ditentukan oleh chinggudeul yang membaca fanfic :D**

**Rating : -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning !**

**Typo – Tidak sesuai dengan EYD – banyak kata-kata dalam bahasa korea – Alur berjalan cepat – dan sebagainya**

**.**

**.**

**The idea of this story is mine**

**.**

**.**

**It's a story about boy x boy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^ #bow sama all member EXO**

**.**

**.**

2 namja yang selalu berbeda pendapat, namun saling menyayangi. Seperti saudara kembar. Tidak! Lebih dari saudara kembar. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama dimanapun mereka berada. Bahkan mereka mengatakan tidak bisa hidup jika 'dia' tidak ada di sisinya. Mereka tidak pernah menyakiti satu dengan yang lain.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Member boyband EXO yang sedang naik daun di tahun 2013. Fans menyebut mereka KaiSoo couple. Kebiasaan itu tidak bertahan lama.

Hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memburuk. Entah apa penyebabnya. Jongin lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Dan tanpa sadar, Sehun mulai meninggalkan Luhan.

"Untuk beberapa bulan ini mungkin kita tidak akan ke China. Karena EXO M di Korea, aku sudah membagikan kamar kalian masing-masing. Kris, Tao, Xiumin, Chen. Kalian 1 kamar. Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo 1 kamar, Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dan yang terakhir Suho dan Lay."

"Manager hyung, aku ingin 1 kamar dengan Sehun!" teriak Kai.

"Aku juga ingin 1 kamar dengan Kai!" ucap Sehun. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala mereka berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar. Terutama Kyungsoo.

"Mmmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu Sehun, kau bertukar dengan Kyungsoo. Bereskan? Kalau begitu selamat siang." manager langsung menghilang di balik pintu. Sedangkan member EXO masih saja memikirkan soal pembagian kamar.

"Aaahhh, Baekhyunie, kita tidak 1 kamar." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat itu.

"Kkaja kita pulang. Ini sudah malam. Besok kita ada schedule. Istirahat yang cukup. Arra?" mereka semua langsung pulang ke dorm dan memasuki kamar masing-masing. Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung tertidur setelah sampai dorm. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk bermesraan dengan Chanyeol.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering tidak enak badan. Ia sering keringat dingin. Tidak begitu banyak yang mengetahui kondisi Kyungsoo kecuali Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo selalu mengeluh pada mereka jika ia merasa badannya tidak enak. Sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun mengajaknya ke rumah sakit. Namun ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. Hari itu Kyungsoo benar-benar sakit. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kyungsoo-aa. Ayolah. Setidaknya kau periksa ke rumah sakit saja. Sebentar saja." bujuk Baekhyun lembut.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak suka bau rumah sakit. Ba-"

"DO KYUNGSOO!" belum selesai Kyungsoo menolak lembut ajakan Baekhyun, Luhan sudah berteriak lebih dulu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kaget mendengar teriakan Luhan. Tidak biasanya Luhan seperti ini.

"Byun Baekhyun, ambil jaket Kyungsoo. SEKARANG! Dan kau Kyungsoo, tidak ada penolakan!" emosi Luhan sudah memuncak. Baekhyun mengambil jaket Kyungsoo yang ada di gantung dekat pintu keluar.

Benar saja, saat ia keluar member lain menatapnya heran. Baekhyun mengambil jaket Kyungsoo dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut. Ia sendiri takut jika Luhan marah. Kyungsoo mengenakan jaketnya lalu mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

"Luhan ge, mau kemana?" tanya Xiumin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun-aa, kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Suho penasaran. Member lain ikut memelas pada Baekhyun meminta penjelasan. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Suho yakin ada masalah. Baekhyun pergi ke dapur dan meminum segelas air.

"Baekhyun-aa. Sini..." panggil Chanyeol sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Baekhyun langsung duduk dan memeluk Chanyeol dari samping. Meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol kaget menerima perlakuan dari Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin seperti ini. Boleh? Aku lelah." ucap Baekhyun miris.

"Tentu." tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Suho yang melihat itu langsung tahu bahwa sedang ada masalah yang menimpa membernya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pasien Do Kyungsoo. Kerja jantungnya sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Ini tidak parah kok. Hanya saja ia harus menjaga kesehatannya. Dan saya anjurkan agar Kyungsoo jangan memikirkan hal yang berat. Apabila kesehatannya drop seperti kemarin, langsung bawa ke rumah sakit atau telepon nomor ini. Kebetulan saya mengenal almarhum orangtuanya. Ini menurun dari Ibunya. Dan ia tidak boleh ketakutan. Kalau bisa, harus ada yang menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Seringlah berolahraga._

Ucapan itu masih terngiang di kepala Luhan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Saat ini hanya ia dan Baekhyun yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, maaf membuatmu marah. Aku tidak bermaksud." sesal Kyungsoo.

"Aniya. Seharusnya aku yang memintamaaf. Aku membentakmu tadi."

"Gwenchana. Aku senang ada yang masih peduli padaku. Maaf aku menyembunyikan ini darimu hyung." Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Sudahlah. Apa yang terjadi biarkan terjadi. Tadi Kim euisa bilang itu bukan penyakit. Jadi, kau harus rajin meminum vitaminmu dan bila kau merasa aneh pada badanmu, katakan padaku atau Baekhyun ne? Aku sudah memberitahu Baekhyun tentang kondisimu tadi. Dan jika tidak ada schedule, aku akan mengajakmu lari pagi." jelas Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Tangan Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin. Luhan hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya.

"Hyung, jangan beritahu siapapun ya? Hanya kau, Baekhyun hyung, dan manager hyung saja yang tahu." pinta Kyungsoo. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di dorm.

"Hyung, aku ingin coklat panas." bujuk Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang memohon seperti anak kecil. Luhan menuruti Kyungsoo untuk membeli coklat panas.

"Bagaimana jika kita juga membelikan Baekhyun? Dia pasti masih khawatir dengan kondisimu Kyung." Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak. Namun akhirnya ia setuju dengan Luhan. Mereka bersenda gurau selama masuk ke dorm.

"Kami pulang." ucap Luhan. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat itu.

"Baekhyun-aa, ini untukmu. Tadi kami mampir ke cafe seberang untuk membeli ini." ucap Luhan. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Aku juga mau. Hyung, kenapa tidak membelikanku?" protes Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa bagi 2 dengan Baekhyun hyung." goda Kyungsoo. Rona merah menghiasi wajah Baekhyun sekarang. Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia memandangi vitamin yang diberikan oleh Kim euisa.

Luhan masih setia menyesap kopi panasnya. Ia memandangi Kyungsoo yang duduk di pinggiran kasur. Sesekali ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kyungsoo menghitung butir-butir vitaminnya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar.

"Banyak ya Kyung? Anggap saja itu permen Kyung. Hahaha." canda Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Namun akhirnya ia ikut tertawa dengan kedua hyungnya.

"Waeyo Xiumin ge?" tanya Kris.

"Sepertinya Lu-ge, dan Kyungsoo kerasukan. Kau lihat bagaimana ekspresinya Lu-ge saat berangkat pergi tadi?" Kris dan member yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Sekarang wajah mereka sudah cerah. Hiiii..." ucap Xiumin sambil bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lay ge, boleh aku membantumu memasak?" tanya Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Tentu. Mmmm, ngomong-ngomong tadi kau dan Lu-ge kenapa? Berangkat keluar mukanya horor kayak begitu." Kyungsoo sempat berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap Lay. Namun ia melanjutkan kegiatan memotong wortelnya.

"Gwenchana. Aku bosan dengan udara di dorm. Makanya seperti itu. Hehehe." Lay tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

1 jam kemudian mereka selesai memasak. Kyungsoo membawa makanannya ke ruang tengah. Ia menghirup aroma harum hasil masakannya.

"Yeayy! Akhirnya Kyungsoo eomma kembali memasak!" teriak Sehun bahagia.

Mendengar itu semua member langsung lari ke ruang tengah dan melihat masakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ini hasil masakan Lay. Terjadi lempar-lemparan kata antara Lay dan Kyungsoo. Mereka semua duduk mengelilingi meja.

"Kyungsoo-aa, sini. Ppaliwa!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang asyik suap-suapan. Ia mendeathgalre Jongin dan Sehun. Tapi percuma, mereka tidak melihatnya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo sendiri tetap melanjutkan acara makannya. Baekhyun mencolek Kyungsoo, ia meminta untuk melihat Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo mengerti maksud Baekhyun.

"Aigoo. Luhan ge, aaaaaaa" ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan yang kaget langsung membuka mulutnya. Kyungsoo memasukkan telur gulung ke dalam mulut Luhan.

"Ge, ini jugaaa.. Aaaaaaaaa" Baekhyun memasukkan kimchi kedalam mulut Luhan. Luhan berusaha mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Mwoya ige?! Aish. Mulutku masih penuh tau." protes Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa menang.

"Jangan cemberut terus ge. Cepet tua lhooo." goda Lay yang ada di depannya. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo dan Lay mencuci semua piring. Kyungsoo masih memikirkan kejadian di ruang tengah tadi. Bagaimana ekspresi Jongin ketika disuapi Sehun. Ia tidak sadar bahwa bulir kristal sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Kyungsoo-aa, gwenchana? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Lay khawatir.

"Gwenchana. Ah, mungkin ini tadi terkena sesuatu. Aku terlihat seperti orang menangis ya?" Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya. Hatinya benar-benar terluka saat ini.

"Kyungsoo-aa, Lay hyung kalau sudah, segeralah ke ruang tengah. Suho hyung mengajak nonton." ucap Chen. Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa basa-basi mereka menyelesaikan cucian piring mereka. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Luhan. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun langsung menempel pada Chanyeolnya. Film yang di setel adalah "Everybody Fine".

Kepala Luhan ada di bahu Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo memanas ketika melihat Sehun memeluk Kai dari samping. Kai sendiri tidak keberatan dengan itu. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kyungsoo-aa, eodiga?" tanya Suho. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Luhan menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang hilang dibalik pintu. Ia bingung kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia tahu sedari tadi Kyungsoo menahan tangis. Luhan melihat Sehun yang masih memeluk Kai. Luhan pun berdiri menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Lu-ge, kau mau kemana?" tanya Xiumin penasaran. Matanya tidak lepas dari film yang masih diputar.

"Ke kamar." jawab Luhan dingin.

"Aaahhh, siapapun yang menyakiti Kyungsoo dan membuatnya menangis, akan ku pastikan orang itu menyesal sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dan tidak akan kubiarkan orang itu mendekati Kyungsoo lagi." ancam Luhan. Mendadak aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Luhan. Member yang mendengar kata itu bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun yang tahu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menyakiti mereka berdua? Tidak tahukah kalian bahwa mereka selalu tersenyum palsu? Aku mohon, kali ini saja. Kalian tidak tahu apa yang mereka rasakan." keluh Baekhyun yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, masuk ke kamar sekarang juga!" perintah Kris. Awalnya Sehun ingin protes namun tidak jadi karena tatapan Kris yang tidak dapat diartikan.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Kependekan atau Kepanjangan? Aaaahhh, ide author lagi lancar. Jadi tuang langsung kedalam ff ini. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Berhubung ini ff pertamaku, review juseyo... ^^ Chapter 2 akan author posting kalau riviewnya minim 3**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mianhae, geurigo saranghae**

**Cast : All Member EXO (sebenarnya nggak langsung semua, perchapter pasti ada tambahan cast)**

**Main Pair : ****KaiSoo, HunHan, slight: HanSoo, BaekYeol, SeKai**

**Genre : ditentukan oleh chinggudeul yang membaca fanfic :D**

**Rating : -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning !**

**Typo – Tidak sesuai dengan EYD – banyak kata-kata dalam bahasa korea – Alur berjalan cepat – dan sebagainya**

**.**

**.**

**The idea of this story is mine**

**.**

**.**

**It's a story about boy x boy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^ #bow sama all member EXO**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 2

Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin dan Luhan dengan Sehun belum ada perubahan. Kyungsoo sering merasakan tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan saat tidur, Luhan rela berkeringat ria karena suhu pemanans ruangan yang tinggi. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan suhu tinggi, jadi ia tidak akan protes. Luhan semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Kyungsoo. Saat latihan vokal kemarin wajahnya pucat. Bahkan ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya kedinginan. Luhan sudah mengajak Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Namun lagi-lagi Luhan harus menahan emosi karena ajakan itu ditolak oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pun juga sudah berusaha untuk membujuk. Bahkan ia mengancam jika Kyungsoo tidak mau ke rumah sakit, ia akan memberitahu ini pada yang lain. Namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

Hari ini mereka ada latihan dance rutin tiap minggu. Dance "Christmas Day" yang akan dilatih hari ini. Semua member sudah bersiap dengan properti yang ada. Luhan sudah melarang Kyungsoo untuk tidak ikut latihan. Namun Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk ikut.

"Baekhyun-aa, selesai dance ini, bisakah kau menemaniku ke rumah sakit? Aku mau membawa Kyungsoo kesana."

"Tapi, Kyungsoo menolak kemarin hyung. Ancaman apapun tidak akan mempan. Dan jika langsung kita bawa, yang lain pasti akan tahu." jelas Baekhyun putus asa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti juga akan tahu. Nanti ku gendongnya saja." ucap Luhan sambil menghelakan nafas kasar.

"Kkaja! Kita latihan!" teriak Suho di ambang pintu. Mereka semua langsung mengambil posisi. Luhan mengedipkan mata sebelah pada Baekhyun. Semoga, rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar. #PrayForBaekHanPlan

Musik berhenti bermain. Pusing, sakit, itu yang dirasakan Kyungsoo sekarang. Keringatnya bercucuran di pelipisnya. Suho yang melihat itu dari pantulan kaca, menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-aa, gwenchana? Mukamu pu-" belum selesai Suho bertanya, Luhan sudah menarik Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Badan Kyungsoo tidak menolak ketika Luhan menggendongnya.

"Baekhyun-aa, kalian mau kemana! Hey!" teriak Suho.

"Mianhae. Na khalke." jawab Baekhyun pelan. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat Kris menarik pergelangan tangannya. Kris menatap mata Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak berani menatap balik. Ia tahu pasti beribu pertanyaan akan menghujaninya sekarang.

"Byun Baekhyun, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo." seperti polisi saja. Kris mengintrogasi Baekhyun. Mereka tidak menyadari butiran kristal sudah mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

"Mianhae Kris ge. Tidak sekarang." Baekhyun melepas paksa cengkraman Kris. Mereka menatap kepergian Baekhyun heran. Khawatir, marah, penasaran, itu yang berkecamuk di hati mereka sekarang. Baekhyun langsung mengejar Luhan yang belum jauh dari pandangannya.

Mereka menaiki van menuju rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Luhan langsung masuk ke ruangan Kim euisa. Beruntung Kim euisa sedang tidak ada pasien. Kim euisa kaget melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. Dengan segera Kim euisa memeriksa Kyungsoo.

Kim euisa heran kenapa Kyungsoo bisa drop seperti ini. Ia menghipotesis bahwa Kyungsoo kurang minum. Dan benar. Kyungsoo mengalami dehidrasi. Kim euisa langsung memberitahu hal ini pada Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kim euisa meminta agar mereka bisa mengawasi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Luhan menghelakan nafasnya kasar. Kyungsoo masih berbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di ranjang itu.

"Dia tidak perlu rawat inap. Saat ia sadar, suruh dia untuk minum air putih. Ambil saja di sebelah meja saya. Biarkan dia di ruangan saya dulu. Saya permisi istirahat." ucap Kim euisa pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

"eunghh..." lenguh Kyungsoo. Pandangannya serba putih. Luhan yang menyadari itu membantu Kyungsoo duduk dan menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya meminum sedikit. Namun Luhan memaksa agar Kyungsoo menghabiskannya.

"Kau kurang minum Kyungie. Kau ini, suka sekali membuat orang lain khawatir." omel Baekhyun.

"Mianhae." sesal Kyungsoo. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Lain kali kau harus memberi perhatian lebih pada kesehatanmu. Arra?" nasehat Luhan.

"Ye. Siap!" jawab Kyungsoo antusias. Semua tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo. Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo pulang. Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo berjalan, sementara itu Luhan mengambil vitamin Kyungsoo di kassa.

"Gomawo Baekhyun hyung, Luhan hyung. Maaf jika aku selalu merepotkan kalian." Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Mereka menyeringai licik. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. O_O

"Kenapa hyung? Kalian mengerikan."

"Kyungie-aa, aku haus. Belikan aku coklat panas ne?" rengek Baekhyun.

"Na do kyungie..." susul Luhan. Kyungsoo mengerti maksud mereka sekarang. Ia tertawa geli melihat ekspresi hyungnya. Akhirnya mereka menuju cafetaria rumah sakit.

CKLEK!~

Pintu dorm terbuka. Keadaan sangat sepi. Bahkan terkesan horor. Kyungsoo heran. Kemana yang lain? Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah memasuki kamar mereka terlebih dulu. Baekhyun masih sibuk melepas jaket dan sepatunya.

"Byun Baekhyun... Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami." ucap Kris datar dan dingin tiba-tiba. Mereka bersembilan sudah berjejer rapi menunggu penjelasan Baekhyun.

GLEK!

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar. Dia lagi yang harua menghadapi ini. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu menatap Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menutup pintu.

_Siapapun, tolong bawa aku kabur dari sini. Aaarrgghh! Apa yang harus ku katakan? Kyungsoo melarangku. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menyembunyikan ini dari mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka member EXO. Dan kita satu. Aaarrgh! Luhan ge, eotteokaji?_

Kris menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu Luhan ada di balik pintu mendengar kejadian ini. Ia melihat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun yakin apa yang diputuskan Luhan pasti baik.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo... Eum... Dia... eum.. itu... eum.. Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun bingung harus menjelaskan apa.

"Byun Baekhyun!" bentak Kris. Tao menepuk pundak Kris dan menyuruhnya sabar. Baekhyun menghelakan nafasnya kasar.

"Ia memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya." semua yang mendengar penjelasan itu kaget. Mereka baru mengetahuinya. Jantung? Itu organ penting tubuh. Sebenarnya mereka menyadari sikap aneh Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. Tapi itu hanya mereka anggap biasa.

Baekhyun melanjutkan penjelasannya kenapa mereka berdua lebih tertutup dari sebelumnya. Karena Luhan dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya memiliki hubungan darah. Jadi wajar saja jika 1 terkena masalah yang 1 pasti berusaha untuk melindungi.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti juga penasaran dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Luhan dulu saat kita menonton everybody fine." mereka berusah mengingat kejadian itu. Sudah beberapa minggu kejadian itu berlangsung.

"Pernyataan itu tertuju untuk kau Kim Jongin." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin. Jongin tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya. Namun ia tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo sedikit melonggar akhir-akhir ini. Luhan mengeluarkan selimut dan meletakkannya di kamar mandi. Mengambil selimut yang baru.

"Hyung, kenapa di ganti? Itu baru saja di ganti beberapa hari yang lalu." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo." lirih Luhan. Baekhyun tahu Luhan menangis. Ia berlari menengok Kyungsoo. Mereka bersembilan pun ikut ke kamar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo masih mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Baekhyun memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kyungsoo kesakitan sekarang.

Sesekali ia menekan sedikit keras tengkuk Kyungsoo. Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo sudah selesai, Ia mengambil kantong itu dan membuangnya keluar. Luhan kembali dengan selimut dan segelas teh panas. Luhan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk meminum teh itu. Apapun yang ia minum, rasanya pahit sekarang. Luhan menutup korden kamar bermaksud agar sinar matahari siang tidak menembus masuk.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan mencuci selimutnya dulu." titah Luhan. Kyungsoo menidurkan badannya. Baekhyun menghelakan nafasnya kasar. Member lain yang melihat itu tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Bisakah kalian keluar?" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Eum... Hyung, bolehkah jika aku disini?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun memikirkan perkataan Jongin sejenak. Dari belakang Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun memperbolehkan Jongin untuk menemani Kyungsoo. Baekhyun beranjak ke kasurnya yang ada di pojok. Dan Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lembut.

Sedangkan Jongin naik ke kasur Kyungsoo dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo kaget menerima perlakuan ini dari Jongin.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis." berulang kali Jongin mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahkan ia menitikkan air matanya. Kyungsoo tidak tega mendengar Jongin yang terus mengucapkan maaf. Ia membalikkan badannya agar ia bisa menatap mata Jongin.

"Ssssttt... Uljima. Hyung sudah memaafkanmu kok. Uljima." ibu jari Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jongin. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Dan Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan tak kalah erat. Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati hangat yang disalurkan Jongin. Tangannya berada di pinggang Jongin. Sedangkan tangan Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo agar memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mianhae, geurigo saranghae Do Kyungsoo. Tidurlah hyung. Aku akan memelukmu."

"Na do saranghae Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

"Huff... Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Mama, Papa, aku sudah menemukan adik kecilku. Walaupun bukan kandung, aku tetap menyayanginya." keluh Luhan sambil terus menginjak-injak selimut yang ia cuci. Sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang sekarang. Luhan mengelus lengan itu. Ia tahu siapa pemilik lengan kekar itu 'Oh Sehun'

"Mianhae. Aku membuatmu terluka. Aku membuatmu menangis, mianhae..." sesal Sehun. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap mata Sehun. Dapat ia lihat bahwa Sehun menyesal. Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat. Ia rindu suasana hangat yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. Sehun melepas pelukannya menarik tengkuk Luhan, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Luhan menikmati ciuman lembut yang diberikan Sehun. Membiarkan air mata bahagianya turun membasahi pipinya. Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu menghapus air mata Luhan.

"Uljima. Saranghae Xi Luhan."

"Na do saranghae Oh Sehun."

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waaaaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Oh ya, author mau balesin reviewnya. Review kalian sangat membantu author dalam melanjutkan FF ini.. Gomawo ne yang sudah review.. ^^**

**Kang Hyun Yoo :** gomawo sudah review. Dan ini review pertama buat ff ini. Hehe.. jawaban untuk pair ada disini chinggu ^^ salam kenal jugaaa…

**ArraHyeri2 :** kekeke… gomawo sudah review ne… ^^ Hansoo akan selalu tabah kok ..

**linkz :** Tetap ikuti kelanjutannya ne… ^^ gomawo sudah riview ..

**linkz :** kekeke.. pas aku buka sudah lebih dari tiga kok. Jadi bisa langsung post yang part 2. Dalam kondisi apapun sepertinya manisnya Luhan ge gak bakal ilang deh… kekeke .. gomawo sudah review.. ^^

**pink :** gomawo sudah baca ff yang nggak jelas ini. Dan gomawo sudah review ne .. ^^

**kyungie :** gomawo…gomawo,,,gomawo sudah review ne .. ^^

**guest :** tenaaaaannnggg, disini Kyungsoo nggak tersiksa amat kok.. Penyakitnya juga nggak aku jelas-jelasin amat. Aku sendiri juga nggak tega kalau Kyungsoo tersiksa.. hiks.. gomawo sudah review ne ^^


End file.
